Possibilities
by Yabou
Summary: A collection of interconnected drabbles dedicated to the relationship between Sango and Shippou.
1. The Warrior

-1**[Drabble Collection Title **Possibilities

**[Character(s) **Shippou, Sango [Platonic to Romantic

This is a collection of inter-connected drabbles dedicated to the relationship between Shippou and Sango.

- - - - -

**Title**: The Warrior  
**Character(s**): Sango, Shippou  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort  
**Word Count**: 626  
**Posted to: **iyficcontest  
**Theme: **A Shoulder to Cry On

- - - - -

The moon was too full. The stars were too bright. Even the tall grass covering the hillside that gently swayed in the breeze was too picturesque. Overall, the night was too pretty for the feelings rolling through her stomach.

Staring blankly into the darkness, she wondered when everything would finally be set to rights. _'What will I do when the world stops spinning so quickly?'_ Since joining the band of unlikely warriors and friends, the days had been long - almost endlessly so. But, that was her favorite part.

While traveling or fighting, there was no time to think. There was no time to reflect on what had been, or what would be. It simply was, and that was enough.

As a goal oriented person, there was no room in her mind for the excess of mourning. However, there would be a day, soon, when all of that would pass away, and it was in the quiet moments like this when she nearly lost her composure. _'I will not cry. A warrior must be strong, brave, and never risk the possibility of showing weakness to an enemy.'  
_  
The forest - with its dark shadows - could easily cover the demon or his minions. No place was safe. In these final days, it almost seemed as if he surrounded them. Watching and waiting, the pressure to maintain a strong front was exhausting.

"Sango," a small voice called out from behind, and it was only a moment longer before the tiny fox hopped into her lap. His large, cerulean eyes examined her face with alarming intensity. "Is something wrong?"

The demon hunter shook her head. "No, Shippou. Why are you up so late?"

"Something smells funny," he replied, tapping his nose.

"Oh," Sango asked, her interest sparked. "What do you smell?"

Shippou nervously tugged on his tail. "I don't know. It's coming from the woods, but I've never smelled anything like it before."

"What does it smell like?" She questioned and laid one hand on the Hiraikotsu.

Frowning, his face scrunched as he tried to separate the different scents. "It kinda smells like ink."

"Does Inuyasha know?" Sango wondered, examining the tree line for any suspicious activity.

"Yeah," Shippou sighed and snuggled into her lap. "He said it was nothing."

"Good," Sango responded, slightly loosening her hold on her weapon and relaxing enough to give the kit a soft pat.

The pair sat in tentative silence for the next few minutes, listening to the sounds of the forest echo through the valley.

"Hey, Sango," Shippou spoke up, disturbing the calm once again. "What are you doing out here?"

Running her fingers through his think hair, she released a soft sigh. "I could not sleep."

"I have to go away sometimes too," he knowingly replied. "When I can't sleep, and when I think too much. Sometimes I have to be by myself, but my papa used to say that its okay to have someone else to talk to when you're feeling sad." With watery eyes, he looked up at the taiji-ya to see the sadness reflected on her face. "My papa knew lots of things like that. I miss him a lot, and Kagome says that's okay too. So, I think it'd be okay if you were sad for just a little while."

"Oh, Shippou," Sango whispered, the dam around her heart breaking for a few moments as she buried her face into his hair. "I miss my father too."

So there in the darkness on a hillside with the world standing still, she let her tears fall into the hands of the youkai child, and the mighty demon hunter found that nothing came crashing down.

There was, quite simply, peace.

- - - - -


	2. Marry Me

-1**[Drabble Collection Title **Possibilities

**[Character(s) **Shippou, Sango [Mostly Platonic

This is a collection of inter-connected drabbles dedicated to the relationship between Shippou and Sango.

- - - - -

**Title: **Marry Me  
**Character(s):** Sango, Miroku, Shippou  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Word Count:** 250  
**Posted to: **iyissekiwa  
**Theme: **Complaint

- - - - -

She was pretty and nice. She took care of him when Kagome was gone, and she let him ride on her shoulder when Inuyasha _and_ Kagome were gone. All in all, she was perfect, and there was no way he was going to let _him _have her.

He didn't even deserve her.

Hopping on to Sango's shoulder, he gathered his most innocent tone. "Why did Miroku grab that woman's chest in the village?"

Aforementioned monk stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did he?" Sango questioned, tightening her grip on the leather strap of her weapon. "I don't know. Miroku, would you like to answer that?"

"She was asking my opinion on the quality of cloth in her wedding kimono," he replied, the momentary lapse of calm disappearing completely.

"You would look better than her in a wedding kimono," Shippou interjected.

Sango smiled. "Thank you, Shippou."

"Sango?"

"Yes?" She finally gave up on glaring at the monk and settled for entertaining the kit.

"Kagome gets to wear one of those soon, right?" Shippou continued.

"Yes," the demon slayer acknowledged. "When she marries Inuyasha, she will."

"What about you?" He wondered.

Sango repressed a frown. "I don't know."

"When I get old enough," the fox inqured. "Will you marry me?"

Giggling at his question, she nodded. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

- - - - -


	3. Jealousy

-1**[Drabble Collection Title **Possibilities

**[Character(s) **Shippou, Sango [Mostly Platonic

This is a collection of inter-connected drabbles dedicated to the relationship between Shippou and Sango.

- - - - -

**Title**: Jealousy  
**Character(s**): Miroku, Sango, Shippou  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor/Introspective  
**Word Count: **250  
**Posted to: **iyficcontest  
**Theme: **Miroku

- - - - -

Miroku was no fool.

The staff against his shoulder shifted slightly, and the rings adorning it chimed happily as they greeted one another. However, the monk's eyes did not stray. They hungrily followed the path the slayer weaved through the tall grass like a starved beast.

The seriousness of his grim expression deepened when she tilted her head back to release a laugh so full and bright that it caused his bones to ache down to their very marrow. She was happier than he could ever recall, and the idea that her delight stemmed from another left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

To be quite honest, it was silly to be jealous over the trivial matter.

He could not remember when the feeling had encompassed his being so completely, but its appearance left him wary and unnerved. As an amorous man, it was not within his nature to house such possessive feelings, but each time he attempted to silence them, they seemed to double back and attack him twice as strong.

In a moment of defiance, the monk muttered under his breath. "I am not jealous."

Up ahead, the small patch of auburn fur bouncing on Sango's shoulder twisted, and a small, devious grin worked its way onto its face. In the next instant, however, the youkai was, yet again, basking in the attention of his female companion.

The demon slayer gave her tiny friend a quick pat and continued toward the riverbank.

The fox was up to something.

- - - - -


End file.
